


Haunted Friendship

by TheFunNinja



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunNinja/pseuds/TheFunNinja





	Haunted Friendship

It was such a relaxing day to sit and strum on the sidewalk. The people in this town did not pay her much attention but occasionally she got a dollar or quarter for her playing. Just the feeling of picking her fingers raw at the strings just felt so right, she only stopped playing when the moon was halfway in the sky. She had a home to go to sure, but something about the air in the city was so enticing to her. Sure, there was danger on the streets out at night, but she never really caught to much action. There were the Teen Titans, they had it under control so there was no real reason for concern.

They were taking an awful long time to arrive on the scene this time, and when they did arrive, something seemed off. Their movements were slower and their reflexes were not quite the same. She had taken notice to their patterns after seeing them in action so many times, she always did love to watch a good fight, the classic Good Vs Evil. Why were they so off this time?

This was the third time this week that there was an attack so early in the morning, any normal person would be entirely exhausted by now. Then it hit her, literally. A large man was flung in her direction and smacked into her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even think to listen to anything happening. These were just a bunch of minions from what she had gathered, they didn't seem too difficult to handle. Why not help out? Seems like they could use it, but first she needed to deal with this large man that was thrown at her, and now clearly agitated from being thrown at a young girl.

Her movements were swift but at the same time very rigid. Her arms were barely able to wrap all the way around the man's waist, but she managed to do so before flipping him over her head. Nothing like a good old Suplex to knock a guy out. He wasn't angry anymore, he was too busy being unconscious. Quite a few eyes were on her now, but most of them were not that friendly. A comrade had just been flipped over by a girl three times smaller than them. Those that were not occupied with fighting the professionals made their way over to her, ready to fight. 

While she knew a few hand to hand combat tricks, she wasn't good enough to fight the numbers that were coming at her. Luckily she had help with that, and a soft blue glowing light was seen before a baton was in her hands, and the air grew cold as a chill filled the atmosphere. There were tiny beams of green light from the shadows, three sets of emerald eyes without pupils. With a swift movement, the baton was pointed towards the hostiles moving towards her, and the eyes emerged from the shadows to reveal spirits with mouths like an entrance to a dark cave.

The chill air followed these spirits and occupied quite a few of them, but a few stragglers pushed their way through. She had no time to think as she was spun into the air. SMACK! Her face was in the concrete. Her arms trembled as she lifted herself off the hard ground, and hear ears were ringing. Something hit her back and slammed her face right back into the ground. 

Then after a few moments the weight was lifted, and so was she. Her eyes were clenched shut, awaiting a sharp pain from an incoming fist to her already broken nose. Instead, she heard a sweet yet loud voice. 

“Are you alright? Your face is very bloody and you look as though you require assistance”

There was not much talking, only staring back at the girl. She had such green eyes, and the reddest hair that was so long. Now this girl wasn't one to stutter or become nervous normally, she just prefered to watch from the sidelines. The thing that had made her so nervous was the fear that girl would realize that she was at the scene of the crime often. She seemed to notice when her expression changed.

“Oh, I have seen you before! You play your musical instrument on the sidewalk very often!”

“I-I----- I um---- Yes! But could--- Could you possibly----Pu-p--put me down?”

She was being held from underneath her shoulders, and she was being dangled a few feet in the air. The fact that this girl could lift her so easy also intimidated her quite a bit. She wasn't put down where she was, instead she was flown over to the other four that were there. This was not good, no no not good at all! 

“N-N--No I th--Th---Th--t-......”

This wasn't good, she was never this nervous before in her life! Well, she had never been in the presence of a group of powerful individuals that she had grown to admire. Just get it together, get it together! This was fine, and she hadn’t done anything wrong, so all she had to to was nod or shake her head, give concise answers and she would be home free!

“Hey, I’m Ro-”

“I PLEAD THE FIFTH!” 

Her hands were pressed together as if she were praying, and her face was aimed at the floor, but in the stunned silence, she heard a drip, and opened her scrunched up eyes to find a new small puddle of blood forming.

“Oh… My nose is… That makes sense” 

She grabbed the bridge of her nose and twisted it back in place the best she could. Medical bills were not pretty, and she was damn sure she didn't have enough change in her guitar case to cover a broken nose. She took a few deep breaths and let them finish introductions. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven. How things would go from here, it sure wasn’t going well for her as it played out in her head.


End file.
